


My only love sprung from my only hate

by sapphicswirlz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, F/F, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicswirlz/pseuds/sapphicswirlz
Summary: Based on Romeo & Juliet. no, it is not written in Shakespearean English.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	My only love sprung from my only hate

The Danvers and Luthor families had been fighting for decades. No one really knew how it had started, but over the years it had escalated by extreme amounts. In fact, it had gotten to the point where people who sympathized with or were part of one family feared going out at night, lest they be attacked by someone on the other side. 

No one even knew why they were fighting anymore. They were just so consumed by their egos that they didn’t stop for a moment to think for themselves. At least that’s what Kara Danvers thought. Her best friends, Nia and Winn, listened to her amusedly as they snuck through darkened alleyways on the Luthor side of town. Both had their hands on their scabbards, while Kara was standing on a flat rock, waving her sword in the air as if giving a rousing battle speech. Her words echoed slightly on the stone buildings around them.

“That may be true, but it’s not going to prevent a Luthor or any of their people from trying to fight us if they know we’re here,” hissed Nia, shushing her. Kara complied, putting her sword away with a sigh. Footsteps and boisterous laughter rang out behind them, and the three friends shared worried looks. Other partygoers attended the Luthors’ ball, who wouldn’t have any qualms with reporting them if they were noticed. They had to stay hidden until they could disguise themselves.

“Quick, in here!” Nia called, ushering them into a dark alcove that was barely visible. The three of them stood there silently for a few minutes until the footsteps had faded away. Kara let out a breath, blowing a strand of hair from her face impatiently.

“Are we almost there yet?”

“Almost,” Nia replied, squeezing her hand. Winn did the same on her other side. Slowly, they inched their way towards a copse of trees. Once they were there, they all relaxed, knowing the thick canopy of leaves would hide them.

“Alex!” Kara called quietly. Her sister appeared from behind a tree along with her girlfriend, Kelly. Both wore elegant, matching peach-colored gowns with gems on the neckline, and silver masks covered their eyes.

“Wow,” Kara breathed. “You two look amazing.”

“Thank you,” Kelly replied.

“And now, it’s your turn.” said Alex, leading them behind a few more trees. She pushed a large rock away to reveal an area at the bottom of one of the trees where it had been hollowed out. It now held Kara, Nia, and Winn’s outfits for the masquerade ball they were sneaking into. Kara looked at them excitedly. Hers was sleeveless and light blue, with a shorter length than Alex and Kelly’s, making it easier to move around in. Nia’s was a rich turquoise one made of velvet, with a swirling pattern across the bodice. Winn wore a handsome striped green doublet with matching pants. 

Once they were done admiring their clothes and donning snug masks that partially obscured their faces, Alex dragged Kara aside.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? I know you didn’t want to go at first since you were still upset after Mon-el broke up with you..”

“I’m fine, Alex. And don’t speak about him,” her tone turned mischievous as she spun Alex around once, “besides, tonight is about us, and our friends, and having fun because we’re sneaking in to a Luthor event we shouldn’t be at.” 

“Okay,” Alex conceded, hugging her. “But we can leave early if you need to.” Kara nodded. They returned to the rest of the group, and slipped out into the street, joining the throng of people walking towards the huge building where the Luthors held their annual masquerade ball. 

Although Kara had been feeling down because of her ex for weeks now, she couldn’t help the excitement that bubbled up in her chest as they approached the venue. She loved adventures, especially high-risk ones. And this was one of their riskiest yet. 

If someone looked too closely at her or Alex, they’d likely recognize them as Danvers daughters. But with luck, no one would pay too much attention to them as long as they stayed away from the Luthors and pretended they were just another Luthor-supporting family here to have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://sapphicswirlz.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphicswirlz) :)


End file.
